


she's always on my mind

by morebooksplease



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Cole - Freeform, Confession, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jerry - Freeform, Shirbert, Still cant tag, admitting feelings, diana barry - Freeform, lol, pls read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebooksplease/pseuds/morebooksplease
Summary: The five times Anne or Gilbert admit their feelings to othersand the one time they admit it to each other





	she's always on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Frida (lacuna.z on instagram), I hope it's a great day! If you guys haven't heard of her, check out her edits because they're AMAZING.  
> please let it be known that the last name I used isn't actually her last name, I just chose a random one lol
> 
> Also I kind of rushed to get it out in time, so please ignore any mistakes oops.
> 
> enjoy!

1.

 

Sebastian and Mary had just arrived from a marvelous stroll through the blooming orchards and suddenly stumbled upon Gilbert Blythe sprawled across the living room floor. His stance was cause for concern as he was laying face-down and barely moved. Both Mary and Bash reacted with obvious worry at seeing their charge in such a state.

“Blythe?” Bash called out attentively, fearing the worst as Mary clutched his shirt sleeve.  There was no response as Bash moved closer, once again calling out the boy’s name.

“Gilbert Blythe, this is not amusing!” Mary warned as she watched her husband approach the boy. Thankfully, the curly headed boy mumbled something incoherent, his head lifting slightly and curls tousling as it dropped back down.

“Speak up, Blythe.” Bash advised as he crouched down next to the boy, worry washing over his eyes. “Are you well?”

Gilbert just continued mumbling something into the floorboard, before turning around to face his audience. Mary supposed he looked fine enough, no apparent injuries but his face did fare a rather suspicious red glow. She moved closer to him, putting her hand on his forehead.

“You aren’t particularly warm, so it isn’t a temperature.” Mary reported, still observing him and attempting to discern what had afflicted the poor boy. “Why are you so flushed?”

At her statement the boy seemed to flush even more, the red spreading throughout his face pleasantly.

“Boy, you better say something otherwise we’re heading straight to the doctor.” Bash warned, obviously worried for the boy’s health. Mary knew how much Gilbert meant to her husband, seeming him like this- his eyes hazy and barely coherent- was a concern for them both.

“M’ fine.” Gilbert muttered, his voice oddly pitched, “Don’t need a doctor.”

Bash and Mary looked at each other quizzically, clearly the boy wasn’t just fine. Mary began to suspect a possible concussion. Her years in The Bog had provided her with some knowledge of common illnesses but none as drastic as this.

“Then what’s wrong?” Mary asked, her voice soft as she moved to kneel next to him.

Gilbert grinned widely and his eyes sparkled, the flush becoming more apparent than ever. Quickly, he covered his face with his hands. His actions left Mary more confused than ever, however, it seemed her husband knew exactly what it had meant.

Bash began laughing boisterously at the boy’s reaction, before turning to his worried wife.

“The boy is fine, Mary.” Bash remarked confidently before standing and offering a hand to his wife, “No need to fret.”

 “He’s most definitely not all right! Look at him, he’s so flushed!” Mary refuted, pointing at the boy on the floor as to prove her point. Bash lowered his hand, turning back to look at the boy, his eyebrow cocked. Mary could clearly see the gears in her husband’s head turning.

“Blythe, does this have anything to do with your Anne?” Bash asked as he stood over Gilbert, his grin knowing. Mary only sighed in resignation; the poor boy was gone on that girl. She still wondered, however, what they’d done to get him in such a state.

“Anne” Gilbert murmured gently, his gaze growing hazy once again, “Yes, Anne and I- we…”

“You what?” she asked, her eyebrow quirking as her mind raced with the implications. Mary turned her head to face Bash in alarm, while Bash only watched the boy with amusement in his eyes.

“Well, we-  she looked so pretty and I simply could not help myself-”

“Gilbert Blythe! Please tell me you did not deflower that poor girl, you aren’t even betrothed!” Mary exclaimed as Bash burst out laughing once more. Gilbert spluttered desperately, his ears coloring a deep red.

“No, we simply embraced!” Gilbert exclaimed, sitting up in alarm. Mary let out another sigh of relief, this boy would simply be the death of her. “I could never do that to her- oh well, I could but-”

“I’m going to stop you right there, Blythe.” Bash interrupted, snickering at the younger-boy’s response. “You mean to tell me that an embrace is what got you in this state?”

“Oh, it wasn’t just a hug,” Gilbert murmured, his eyes glossy as he remembered. Mary stood up, tired out from the boy’s dramatics and sat in a nearby chair awaiting his story. “She smiled at me too,” he concluded, throwing himself at the floor with a pitiful sigh.

Bash, once again, burst out laughing and Mary soon followed, both entertained by Gilbert’s continuous ramblings. It was obvious how much this boy cared for Anne Shirley Cuthbert, Mary only wished he would be straight with the girl sometime soon.

Young love was a fickle thing, shown by her own failed attempts, but she was sure the pair could withstand it and any other trials thrown their way.

 2.

 

Jerry had never had an easy life, his family lived in poverty and their relationships strained. He loved his family dearly but he’d always lacked the delicate touch of a mother or the guidance of a father and as the eldest he always strove to give his sister’s the love he wanted.  Working at Green Gables had been a blessing indeed, for he was paid healthily and the Cuthberts were always kind. Anne, in particular, had been a pleasant addition to his shallow life. She had quickly snuck her way into his heart, earning his brotherly love in turn.

The two knew each other well, attuned to the other’s emotions, which is how Jerry had learned of Anne’s… feelings towards Gilbert. It’d been raining heavily and Marilla had insisted that he stay until the rain let up, both of them had been in Anne’s room, simply chatting and passing time. Neither of them had noticed the time, surprised when Marilla stuck her head in the doorway.

“Jerry, I suspect you’ll have to stay the night.” Marilla mentioned, lighting the candles around Anne’s room smoothly before standing in front of the pair. “I’ve gone ahead and prepared the spare room for you.”

Jerry tensed slightly, remembering the day when he and Anne had to stay the night in Ms.Barry’s home. The room had been lovely, as Anne would say, but he simply couldn’t sleep without another person in the room with him.  Anne seemed to notice his thought process and tried to manage the situation as best she could.

“Marilla, I would feel much more comfortable if Jerry were in here with me. Oh, it would be just like a sleepover!” Anne exclaimed from her seat on the bed and it seemed as if Marilla was ready to argue, “Jerry could be there to ward off any dangerous of spirits-”

“Anne, you know better than to talk of such ridiculousness.” Marilla scolded, frowning at Anne as she straightened the room. Oh, Jerry hoped Marilla would allow it but he knew she was very strict on propriety, so he was doubtful. “Besides, it wouldn’t be proper.”

“Oh Marilla, you know better than anyone that Jerry is a brother I never had,” Anne explained, looking over at the boy in question before continuing, “Besides, he could sleep on the floor and the door can stay open.”

Marilla looked at both of them severely, her eyes narrowing and lips pursed. Jerry tried to look as innocent as possible, hoping to convince his employer. There was a moment of silence before her face relaxed.

“Well, I suppose.” Marilla relented, a small smile on her face, “As long as Jerry is comfortable with the situation.”

Jerry could only nod eagerly at her response. “But listen, there is to be no funny business in this household and the door is to stay open at all times.” Marilla concluded, pointing a polished finger at both kids, “Anne, you know where the spare necessities are.”

“Of course, Marilla. Oh, thank you!” Anne exclaimed, rushing off to prepare a bed for the boy.

“Thank you, Ms. Marilla.” Jerry muttered carefully, “for allowing me to stay here, I’ll be off as soon as the rain stops.”

“Nonsense, boy. You’ll stay for breakfast.” Marilla informed, her face relaxed in the candle light.

“Merci, I appreciate you letting me stay here.”

Marilla nodded once more before walking off and aiding Anne with the blankets while Jerry excused himself to occupy the facilities. By the time he’d returned Anne was kneeled by her bed, murmuring quietly. He supposed she’d been praying and quickly moved to do his own, he thanked the Lord for his graciousness in allowing him to spend the night with the Cuthbert family and among other things.

Once he opened his eyes once more, he was surprised to find Anne pulling out a small box from under her bed. Jerry’s curiosity was peaked and he moved closer towards her, attempting to catch a glimpse of the box’s contents.

“What is that?” he asked, angling himself to get closer to her. She looked up at him, her hair in loose waves, before simply shaking her head slightly.

“It’s a box of my most prized possessions,” Anne responded quietly, a fond smile on her face as she examined the box, “Would you like to see?”

Jerry nodded eagerly, excited to see what Anne’s most prized possessions were. Surely, it must’ve been some gold- or perhaps a ruby or some other precious stone. He was surprised, however, when he finally peeked and saw nothing of real value. The box simply held a few letters, half a necklace, a worn picture, and some other trinkets.

He supposed they held more sentimental value to her than monetary but was still slightly disappointed. Jerry’s heart once again gushed with brotherly affection once he caught sight of the letter he’d given Anne for Christmas, he was pleased with being included in her box.

“Is that my card?” he asked gingerly, although he already knew the answer. She nodded once more, and picked it up, therefore showing him that it was indeed his card. However, Jerry was quickly distracted by the letter underneath his own. The fancy calligraphy caught his attention and with little difficulty he was able to discern the sender’s name.

“Why do you have a letter from Gilbert Blythe in there?” Jerry questioned as he moved to grasp said letter, Anne jumped at the question and tried to regain her composure.

“Uh- well, you see. I- I only have it because of how nice he wrote my name on the envelope!”

“Why didn’t you just keep the envelope then?” Jerry asked inquisitively, watching in amusement as she blushed deeply. She yanked the letter out of Jerry’s hands dramatically and her eyes grew wide as she tried to come up with the answer.

“There’s nothing romantical about this letter! Nothing at all!” Anne spluttered before Jerry had a chance to respond and Jerry desperately struggled to hold in his laugh. The girl took the letter out of its envelope and read it to herself, as if trying to prove it to herself.  “It’s not like I read it every night just to be reminded of him or that I read it and hear hi-”

At this point, Jerry couldn’t hold in his laughter and Anne’s head raised at the sound. Her eyes flared angrily at his laughter, “I most definitely do NOT like Gilbert Blythe.”

Jerry’s laughter turned boisterous at the last remark and Anne resorted to poking him aggressively to get him to stop. Anne murmuring her last remark over and over, obviously in denial.

“ J'abandonne! I relent!” Jerry exclaimed suddenly, joyful tears peeking out of his eyes, “But let it be clear that I never suggested that you liked him.” Jerry added cheekily.

Anne spluttered once more, her face turning as red as her hair.

 3.

 

It hadn’t taken much to convince Ms. Josephine Barry to allow Cole to spend a few weeks in his hometown. Of course, the town held dear memories and friends to the young man but it was no longer his home.

Shortly after permanently moving to Charlottetown, he’d attempted to reconcile with his family and had even gone as far as coming out to them. However, it was to no avail as his mother angrily threw him out of his former home and declared him a disgrace to the family.

Cole had attempted to push his family out of his head and chose instead to focus on his wonderful friends which he would soon be seeing. It had come as a surprise, however, when Gilbert Blythe had offered him board at his home. But Cole had been quick to accept, eager to see how the boy had gotten into Anne’s good graces after the horrid ‘carrots’ incident.

The trip to Avonlea had been relatively smooth and soon enough he was standing on the Avonlea Station platform, eyes searching for Gilbert Blythe’s lanky stature.

Cole supposed he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was to see his dear friend trailing behind the older fellow. Once Anne had caught sight of her friend, she immediately launched herself at him and Cole was forced to endure the sight of a very shocked Gilbert Blythe. He forced down a chuckle at the confused look on the raven haired boy’s face and instead chose to focus on his dear Anne.

The trip back to the Blythe Estate was seemingly uneventful, the silence disturbed by Anne’s pleasant relaying of all Avonlea news.

The days passed by quickly – too quickly for his taste and suddenly the day of his departure was dawning. Cole found himself unable to sleep that night, desperate to savor every last second in the town. The artist found himself wandering through the lanes of the Blythe’s orchard before finally settling on a small slope near the home. The sun was rising peacefully, the pinks and oranges blending beautifully before him. Nobody could deny that this view was far superior to that of a city and Cole longed for it.

“Cole?” asked a voice from behind, effectively startling him out of his reverie. He knew that raspy voice far too well by now, having heard it every day since he arrived. Cole turned to face the newcomer, unsurprised to find Gilbert Blythe standing behind him in a linen shirt and trousers. His curls mussed from sleep and his whole appearance disheveled- much to Cole’s amusement.

“Gilbert,” muttered Cole, turning back to face the sunset with a smile on his face, “Anne would throw a fit if she saw you dressed as you are.”

Over the past few weeks, Cole could easily tell how much his friend meant to the Blythe boy. Cole could only watch on in amusement as the two fumbled around each other, clearly in denial of their mutual feelings. However, it was not his place to intervene and he would leave it completely up to them.

“Even more so if she caught sight of you moping,” Gilbert responded bitterly, a twinge of jealousy hidden in his words. The tone could not be easily discerned by anyone who wasn’t paying much attention, but Cole could easily read the raven haired boy. Every time Anne embraced Cole or was being excessively kind in her compliments towards him, Gilbert’s eyes grew a little duller. Gilbert was obviously put off by Anne’s words and put much more thought into them than was truly meant.

“Perhaps you’re right,” Cole responded simply, chuckling and motioning for Gilbert to sit. The time he had left in Avonlea was quickly dwindling and Cole knew he must make proper use of it. “You know, Anne once promised to marry me under certain circumstances.”

Gilbert balked at the words, eyes widening in surprise and Cole struggled desperately to hold in his laughter. The raven haired boy was quiet after his bout of initial surprise, obviously sulking, before he finally spoke once more.

“You love her, don’t you?” Gilbert asked with a resigned voice, a hand rising to mess with his hair desperately. Cole took pity upon the boy before finally answering.

“I love her as one would a sister,” Cole responded without thought, ignoring the way Gilbert’s head snapped up towards him. Cole paused slightly before continuing, “You, however, are indeed very much in love with her.”

Cole could only watch as his friend’s face colored slightly, confirming his suspicions once more. Gilbert’s eyes remained fixed on the sunset, which had now effectively risen. It was quiet for a moment and Cole took the time to marvel at the feeling of the cool wind against his skin.

“Is it that obvious?” asked Gilbert, nervousness leaking into his words.

“Only to those paying special attention,” Cole fibbed, choosing to provide the other boy with a bit of comfort. “Before you ask, no, she doesn’t know.”

Gilbert’s relief was evident at the artist’s words, his slender fingers stringing through blades of grass roughly. Anne was a bright and intelligent girl but when it came to Gilbert Blythe, it seemed that all her wits vanished straight out of view. Anne either ignored or simply did not know of Gilbert Blythe’s feelings for her, Cole was certain it was the latter.

“Are you absolutely positive that you have no lingering feelings for her?” The raven haired boy asked self-consciously, still doubting his friend’s words. “Because if you did, I would step aside and-”

“Absolutely” remarked Cole without hesitation, effectively interrupting his rambling. “You should never concern yourself with that matter when it comes to Anne and me.”

Gilbert looked at him quizzically, disbelief clear in his eyes. “But Anne … well, she’s Anne,” he mumbled dreamily, “How could someone not see that?”

Cole tensed at the question, he still didn’t know how Gilbert would act if he revealed the truth about his… preferences. The boy had long come to terms with himself and thanks to Josephine Barry knew that it wasn’t something to be ashamed of. But bigotry existed everywhere, even more in this small town and Cole always had to be especially careful of who he could trust. Cole couldn’t imagine Gilbert ridiculing him but even so, he was tense with worry. The artist studied the boy intensely, before deciding that now was as good a time as any to find out.

“While it is true that women are especially charming, Anne more than all,” Cole mentioned, his voice wavering slightly as he turned to look at Gilbert. Cole struggled to find the appropriate words and Gilbert could only watch the boy struggle curiously. “It would seem that it doesn’t have the same effect on me …”

Cole turned, avoiding Gilbert’s gaze and opting to look at the skies instead. The boy desperately hoped that Gilbert wouldn’t be as cruel as his mother; he fiddled with his fingers nervously as Gilbert remained silent, the wind and skies offering him some comfort as he awaited his friend’s response. Finally, a small ‘oh’ was heard from beside him and Cole mentally braced for the worst.

 “I understand,” Gilbert announced, as he settled onto his back and Cole tensed once more. “Thank you for telling me.”

Cole felt his eyes widen at the words, his head turning to stare at Gilbert with startled eyes. Gilbert smiled at him nonchalantly from his resting spot as Cole marveled at his quick acceptance.

“But listen, you tell me if I ever make you uncomfortable,” Gilbert continued seriously, his eyes alight with mirth, “I’ve been told that I’m a very handsome young man, you know, and I wouldn’t wish to cause any heartbreak,” concluded Gilbert cheekily, obviously joking.

Cole chuckled at the other boys joking speech, admiring the way that Gilbert dealt with the topic so easily. The two sat in comfortable silence, both content with their conversations.

“So,” Cole continued, interrupting the peacefulness and Gilbert couldn’t bring himself to mind, “What are you going to do about Anne?”

Gilbert’s pale skin colored once more but he took the question quite seriously and drifted into deep thought.

“I don’t exactly know,” he muttered after a moment of silence, his hazel eyes admiring the skies. Cole knew better than to keep inquiring and opted to let him finish his train of thought. Gilbert finally began again, “But I do know that I want to be by her side for the rest of our lives.”

 4. 

 

It was a chilly autumn day when Marilla received a letter from a distant relative, informing them of her visit to Avonlea. The girl in question wrote in hopes that she could stay with them for the season and it was soon decided that the girl would stay with them. Anne rejoiced at the thought of forming yet another kindred spirit, she eagerly counted down the days until the famed Frida Stenmark arrived.

Anne fretted ceaselessly, fluffing pillows and arranging rooms in what she hopped to be pleasant. Mathew could only watch on with amusement as Marilla chastised Anne for messing with a perfectly good arrangement.

Gilbert Blythe had graciously volunteered his buggy and help once the Cuthberts realized they didn’t have enough space for all the luggage and four people. The day of Miss. Frida’s arrival came and soon enough they were all waiting for the girl at the station.

Miss. Frida Stenmark of Sweden was a very pretty girl indeed. Anne would even go so far as to say that her beauty far outshone that of her dear friend Ruby Gillis. Frida’s brown hair piled neatly onto her head, skin bright and completely radiant. She was about Anne’s age but carried herself with much grace and dignity, making her seem far superior in years. Oh and her dress, Anne could sing and write odes to it, elegant puff sleeves with delicate lace detailing, which featured her beauty in a more efficient way.

In conclusion, Frida was everything Anne wished she could be and more. Anne, however, pushed away all her jealousy and focused on her new friend.

Once introductions were made and pleasantries exchanged, they set off cheerily. But Anne couldn’t explain why seeing both Gilbert and Frida get along so splendidly made her so uncomfortable, she also couldn’t explain why her stomach turned at the mere sight of them sitting next together. But alas, Anne wouldn’t allow a sudden bout of … sickness get in the way of getting to know her cousin.

It turned out that the two girls got along marvelously, Frida was happy to indulge Anne with tales of her hometown and country. Anne, in turn, was very happy to introduce her dear cousin to all her friends and show her the most imaginative places.

Gilbert seemed to have taken a pleasing to Frida, as he came to call almost every day since her arrival. Anne did think that it was odd that he mainly talked to herself when he came to visit, but she supposed he must’ve been too shy to speak directly to her very pretty cousin.

About a week before Frida’s departure, Anne had suggested a picnic in the meadow for just the two of them. The two girls had been lounging on the blanket that Anne had set and were having a very pleasant conversation.

“That Gilbert Blythe fellow sure is handsome,” Frida mentioned casually, interrupting the silence Anne had relished in. Anne’s stomach churned at her cousin’s words, although, she wasn’t exactly sure as to why.

“I suppose,” Anne mumbled, stringing flowers together as her cousin examined her critically. Clearly, Frida had expected a bigger reaction than she’d received.

“He seems awfully fond of you, dearest.” Frida continued freely, her back on the grass, “If he wasn’t so enamored with you, I think I would’ve tried to snatch him up.”

Anne spluttered at the comment, not knowing whether to focus on her cousin’s first comment or her last. She could feel herself blushing at the mere thought that Gilbert might favor her, but Anne knew better. There was no way that a boy as accomplished as Gilbert would favor her over any other girl, especially not over someone as talented as her cousin.

She felt her stomach go sour at Frida’s last comment, for Anne simply couldn’t imagine the pair together. Yes, they would make a very aesthetically pleasing couple but Anne couldn’t picture Gilbert marrying anyone. That is anyone other than, well to be frank, herself. This sudden epiphany was most distressing to Anne, considering that Anne believed that such a marriage would never take place.

“Anne? Are you well?” Frida asked worriedly, quickly moving to sit next to her, “Anne, I was just teasing you know. I wouldn’t da-”

“son of a bitch-”

“Anne!” Frida spluttered, scandalized by Anne’s language. Anne, however, looked quite confused by her cousin’s outburst.

“Oh dear, does that mean something foul?” Anne questioned curiously, the redness fading from her face, “I confess that I don’t exactly know what it means, I only learned it from Mr. Hammond.”

Frida’s expression softened a bit at her explanation, “It’s fine Anne, just don’t say it around Marilla or she’ll throw a fit.”

Both Anne and Frida giggle slightly at the remark as they settled upon the blanket once more. Anne’s mind still reeling from her realization that she wasn’t at all indifferent to Gilbert Blythe.

“So,” Frida continued, snapping Anne out of her reverie, “What exactly warranted such … language earlier?”

“Oh,” Anne murmured, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. She wanted to tell her cousin, but she wasn’t exactly sure as to how to do it. “I- I’d just arrived a rather … sudden conclusion.”

“Oh? Do tell.” Frida inquired as she plucked a strawberry from a bowl.

“ I- It seems, well-” the girl attempted to explain, but found herself not being able to explain herself eloquently. Anne, who always had something to say, was at a loss for words.

“Ah, you’ve finally admitted to yourself that you fancy Gilbert.” Frida supplied helpfully, playfully ignoring Anne’s splutter.

“WHAT?” exclaimed Anne, the red once more rushing to her face as she stood up and began pacing. Frida could only watch on in amusement, desperately struggling to hold in her laugh at Anne’s reaction.

“Am I wrong?” Frida questioned innocently as she picked up her book, Anne could only watch her indignantly.

“No…” Anne responded quietly, resigned to her fate. But Anne was a very stubborn creature and she believed that she could easily get rid of this passing fancy rather quickly. She would have to for she simply refused to get her heart broken by Gilbert.

Frida looked on in pity, obviously noticing the predicament her cousin had found herself in. However, Frida knew that not much could be done to help Anne. Although, she did find it quite amusing that her very bright cousin had yet to realize that Gilbert Blythe was very much in love with her.

And suddenly, there he was. Gilbert Blythe, himself, walking up the gentle slope of the hill to meet them. Frida, being a good friend, quickly alerted Anne of his imminent arrival.

“Speak of the devil.” Anne muttered tiredly, dropping back to the floor dramatically at the sight of him.

“Anne!” Frida muttered scoldingly but quite unable to hold in her laugh.

 5.

 

Anne hummed along with the steady stream of music emanating from the hired orchestra, she wasn’t quite sure who the composer was but it was something she easily recognized. Ms. Josephine Barry had spared no expense when planning for her lavish annual winter soiree. The flowers adorned every inch of the room, hanging from chandeliers and weaving through walls. Both Diana and Anne were in absolute awe of the splendid view.

Gilbert, it seemed, was in a very similar state. Although, Dianna suspected that it wasn’t simply because of the splendor of the room but rather because of the beauty of a certain redhead before him.

Diana would readily admit that her dear friend did look quite stunning that night, she wore a new gold gown with puff sleeve and her hair was lose from it’s usual braids. Anne seemed to shine in the brightness of the room and Gilbert was stuck to her like a moth to a flame.

When Cole entered the ball room, accompanied by another young man, Anne quickly walked to meet them leaving Gilbert and Diana in her wake.

“Are you planning on asking her to dance?” Diana asked bluntly, watching as Gilbert kept his eyes on Anne as she was introduced to Cole’s friend.

“I was planning on it, yes.” Gilbert replied smoothly, his hazel eyes moving down towards Diana. “Although, it seems as if she’s found another partner.”

Diana turned, trying to find Anne in the sea of people and was surprised to see her dancing with the young man that had accompanied Cole.

“She can dance with more than one person, you know.” Diana replied, her eyebrows raised. She had never expected Gilbert to get jealous so easily.

“I know,” Gilbert murmured quietly, a tired sigh escaping him as his eyes softened slightly, “I feel- I’m just scared. That someone will realize how amazing she is and then she’ll be taken from me before I had a proper chance.”

Diana felt herself soften at his vulnerability, he obviously cared a great deal for Anne, that much was a wide known fact.

“Let’s go greet Cole.” She responded, quite unsure as to what she could say to console Gilbert. As it turned out, Cole was very happy to see both of them and was very anxious to introduce his friend to them. Soon enough, Anne and the mystery boy returned from their set and they were all properly introduced.

“This is my friend, Anthony.” Cole introduced, sounding slightly nervous. Diana soon noticed that Gilbert was making a rather bitter face in Anthony’s direction and elbowed him gently. “Anthony, this is Diana Barry and beside her Gilbert Blythe.”

“A pleasure,” Anthony replied, blue eyes twinkling slightly. “I’ve already made Anne’s delightful acquaintance but it’s lovely to meet you all.”

“The pleasure is all ours,” Gilbert said tensely, a small smile on his face. “Diana, would you like to dance?”

“Oh dear, I’m afraid I feel quite ill right now.” Diana responded innocently, moving to sit on a nearby chair. “Although, I’m sure Anne would be happy to indulge you.”

Now, Diana didn’t like to lie, especially as the reverend had frequently warned them of the consequences of deceit, but she knew that her two friends would never figure anything out on their own. She was forced to take it into her own hands, and it seemed as if Cole knew exactly what she was planning.

“Anne?” Gilbert asked hopefully, with a twinge of nervousness laced in his voice.

“Oh, I don’t think I could substitute Diana accordingly,” Anne replied, obviously nervous as well, “I’m afraid that I’m a rather horrible dancer.”  
“Nonsense, Anne.” Anthony interrupted, a smooth smile on his face, “You’re a fine dancer.”

Anne, it seemed, was encouraged by the compliment and accepted Gilbert’s offer. Diana could only watch as they both descended on the dance floor. Much to their amusement, the music slowed to waltz as soon as they’d arrived. Diana spotted Cole coming from the orchestra pit, clearly the culprit to the change in music.

“I couldn’t have planned it better myself,” Diana chuckled lightly, watching as Cole’s eyes widened in amusement. They merely listened to the music as they both took in the view surrounding them, until Diana got enough courage to ask, “Cole, Anthony isn’t exactly a friend is he?”

Cole’s faced drained of color at her remark, his eyes snapping over to the boy in question, something that Diana didn’t fail to notice.

“No, I suppose not.” Cole answered after a moment of hesitation, his stance relaxing a bit, “Shall we dance, dear Diana?”

Diana eagerly accepted, moving them both closer to Anne and Gilbert. It was here that she was able to admire how foolish her two friends truly were. Both Anne and Gilbert were fumbling, blushes clear on both their face at their closeness. Lord above, if only they would realize how truly gone they were with each other.

Once Gilbert spotted Diana, he raised a playful eyebrow before leaning towards her, “I thought you were ill.”

“Oh, I was.” Diana replied sweetly, and innocent smile on her face, “But it seems that I’m all better now! Strange, is it not?”

Gilbert spared her an amused look, before re-focusing on his dance partner, leaving both Cole and Diana laughing in his wake. 

Long after, both Cole and Diana retired to accompany Anthony to the refreshment table. The trio looked towards Gilbert and Anne’s direction, who were still dancing with each other, wonderingly. Gilbert was doing an excellent job at entertaining Anne, for every few seconds he would say something that would make her genuinely laugh. Or on one instance when Anne was talking, Gilbert would listen intently with a fond smile adorning his face. It was a very pleasant sight, to see two young people so fond of each other.

“They’re in love with each other, aren’t they?” Anthony asked quietly after observing them long enough. Diana merely smiled at the observation; it seemed as if everyone knew except them. But maybe, maybe, one day that would change. Anyone could see, they were made for each other. Two stars that had ultimately found their way to each other.

“It would seem so.”

 +1

 

Everyone knew that Anne had a certain penchant for getting into trouble, through no clear fault of her own. It was a long and arduous list, so extensive that Anne sometimes wondered if the universe was out to get her.

One more addition to said list: Anne’s rather large and unrequited crush on Gilbert Blythe. Anne’s friends, bless them, would try to convince her that it wasn’t unrequited, something that she refused to believe because he was Gilbert Blythe for god’s sake, he could do much better than her.

“Why don’t you just tell him?” asked Diana calmly, as the two girls were towards Green Gables on their way back from school. The way Diana had suggested it, as if it would be the easiest thing in the world, irritated Anne to no end. Maybe, if she was prettier she would have enough confidence to simply tell Gilbert of her feelings, but alas she was just plain old Anne, nobody would ever want her.

“Absolutely not!” Anne exclaimed indignantly, as she walked past the barn, not sparing it a second glance. “what am I supposed to say? Oh, hello Gilbert I just wanted to tell you how much I adore you-”

“Anne.” Jerry muttered nervously from behind her.

“Not now Jerry, I’m talking to Diana.” Anne responded, not even turning to look at Jerry before continuing her tirade, “I just can’t go up to him and tell him that I think he’s attractive-”

“Anne!”

“Jerry, please! I’m trying to have a decent conversation here.” The redhead responded, even more irritated by Jerry’s constant interruptions. Diana wore a rather shocked expression but Anne could only assume that it was from her rather blunt words. “It’s not like can just straight-up tell him that I would like to spend the rest of my life with him-”

“You want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

That voice, Anne immediately knew it to not be Jerry’s. Her blood froze with the realization, oh god, surely the God Almighty wouldn’t be this cruel. She turned cautiously, hoping that her suspicion wasn’t true.

But there he stood, Gilbert Blythe in all his glory. Well, a rather red-faced and awed Gilbert stood there, but it was him nonetheless. Anne desperately prayed that the ground would swallow her whole at that very moment, but much to her dismay, it didn’t happen.

Anne would readily admit that in that moment she didn’t know what to do, so she did the first natural thought that popped into her mind at that very moment: run.

And so she did, without any explanation whatsoever. Shooting off into the forest as quickly as she could, leaving behind a set of very concerned friends.

Eventually, Gilbert regained his senses and sped after Anne. Diana attempted to follow the pair as soon as she was able, only to be stopped by Jerry, “She’ll be fine, it’s Gilbert after all.” Even though Diana was still wildly concerned for her friend, she trusted Gilbert enough to give them space.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was still chasing after Anne, who had a surprising amount of stamina. He was calling after her, rather desperately, but it was to no avail. At this point he was more concerned with her safety rather than any answers.

She finally, finally, seemed to be tiring but obviously refused to stop running altogether.  Gilbert took his chances, and even though he was tired, forced himself to run faster and take her by surprise at the next curve. His risk seemed to work in his favor, as he was able to grab hold of her and effectively stop her from running.

Gilbert hadn’t expected the closeness between them, one arm on her wrist and the other on her waist, steadying her. He felt his breathing still and her own followed in suit, her gorgeous eyes wide at their closeness. Anne, having come to her senses, disentangled herself from his reach and turned away, looking as if she was going to run once more.

“Please,” he murmured desperately, placing a light touch on her wrist, “don’t go.”

Anne froze at the touch, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the mere tone of his voice. She turned, rather reluctantly, towards him and was rewarded by a broad smile.

“I know you heard what I said,” Anne mumbled, her face rising in color, as she looked away from him. “But I’ll get over it soon enough, I just … I don’t want to lose your friendship.”

“I don’t want your friendship,” Gilbert responded, an odd expression on his face and Anne felt her heart sink. He must be so appalled, she thought, that the mere thought of being friends with her would make him so disgusted. Gilbert shook his head, as if he knew what had passed through her mind, “Only because I want to be more than that.”

Anne’s head snapped towards him suddenly, unable and unwilling to allow any sign of hope to grow within her. Her words died in her throat as their eyes met, his so very earnest and sincere that she felt herself melt.

“Say that again” she pleaded, unable to believe that he wanted _her_ and Gilbert was more than happy to indulge her.

“I love you.” Gilbert murmured, his hands rising to caress her cheek, his thumbs brushing against freckles, “I understand if you don’t … feel for me as strong as I do you, but I’m more than willing to wait.”

And Anne, who always felt her emotions so strongly that they overtook her, could no longer hold it in. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him chastely on the lips, too embarrassed to do anymore.

“I love you too,” she murmured against his lips, her warm breath on his skin and he kissed her once more, knowing that he would be able to do so for the rest of his life.

 

 

 

 

Maybe, just maybe, the universe didn’t have it out for Anne after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or any suggestions on how I could improve this!
> 
> Come yell with me on social media  
> insta// gimmiebookspls  
> tumblr// reastyles


End file.
